


By Your Side

by seke



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seke/pseuds/seke
Summary: Katsura watches Gintoki sleep.





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is supposed to take place on episode 13, the one where Gintoki and Katsura met the Harusame for the first time...? Anyways, Captain Katsura episode.

There was a futon on the floor, with a person sleeping in it. Katsura observed the person, the man who used to fight alongside him ten years ago. He had passed out from the pain caused by falling from a window and Katsura was taking care of him. He knew that wasn't appropriate, but he couldn't help feeling nostalgic.

He didn't miss the old days—he did not miss the war. But even so, he missed the man that was his friend since childhood and that stayed with him until the war.

Katsura couldn’t feel sad. He was the one who left, after all. He didn't regret his decision—but he regretted not taking Gintoki with him. He should have insisted more. But deep down, he knew that there was no way to convince him. Gintoki had his own ideals and that had always been like that.

Katsura tried to touch Gintoki’s hair but stopped his hand halfway through it. He was afraid to touch him, even though he did it many times before. But things had changed— _everything_ had changed in the years they spent with no contact, and he feared the possibility of the Gintoki he knew not being the same Gintoki that slept next to him.

He remembered taking care of Gintoki and Gintoki taking care of him and although he didn't wish for him to be hurt, he was glad he was there, still breathing and living his life.

Katsura lost too many friends to the war—he couldn't even count—but the only person he couldn't bear to lose was the one right there. He didn't want to stay away from him anymore and he wouldn't make the mistake to leave twice (of course, he wouldn’t let Gintoki leave either). Not after finding him again.

Katsura didn't boost his courage to touch Gintoki’s hair—he just did it on impulse. His heart was alerting him to stop, hurting him with how fast it was beating. Katsura knew he had to stop, however his fingers moved on their own.

He stroked Gintoki’s hair. It felt odd. His tact remembered how it was—that wasn't the first ( _and not the_ _last_ , he secretly hoped) time Katsura touched Gintoki like that. But ten years passed by and he thought it felt familiar and yet, strange.

How much did Gintoki change? How much did _he_ change?

He didn't know and he didn't want to know. He could only be grateful to be the one to take care of him that time.

“Gintoki,” Katsura muttered. He was sighing, tired and worried.

He stopped his caresses on Gintoki’s hair. It was time for him to leave, he couldn't watch Gintoki for the whole day.

But when he moved his hand away, it was grabbed. _Gintoki_ grabbed it. He was still sleeping, but Katsura thought he was asking him to stay.

So he stayed with him. Just for a little more time.

He realized he hadn't changed much. Ten years before and on that day, too, he wished to stay by Gintoki’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing GinZura so I'm still a little lost. I'm sorry. Feel free to tell me if you see any mistakes, English is not my first language.


End file.
